


Asmokitty... me~ow~!

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on Jack's tweets yet again, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Kitty!Asmodeus?, M/M, XD, jealous!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: What happens when the king of Edom and the Devil fight and Asmdoeus ends up with a pair of cat ears? Magnus finds it hilarious, but Alec finds it cute... AND MAGNUS IS TOTALLY NOT JEALOUS, OKAY!





	Asmokitty... me~ow~!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> Soo... yes! My lovely soulmate gave him this idea after Jack's tweets yesterday XD I hope you all like it!  
> I LOVE ASMOKITTY !!!!!!!!!! SOOOO MUCH
> 
> And now it's also translated into Russian 😏😏😏😏✨✨✨✨✨✨ by shiorino herself ✨✨✨✨😏😏😏😏😏😏: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8227028

Magnus was in his office, mixing a potion for one of his clients when he was interrupted as he heard a portal opening up just a few steps away from him and he narrowed his eyes someone stepped through and then quickly hid behind the stands in his office, on which ones he kept his potions and his stock of ingredients. Magnus narrowed his eyes as he could recognise the voice right away; it was his father and all that could be heard was loud cursing and Magnus narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms on top of his chest and he then exhaled deeply. It was bugging the hell out of Magnus that he couldn’t see his father properly and he rolled his eyes as he could see his father peeking at him, but wouldn’t really show himself.

“Dad, what are you doing?” asked Magnus and then leaned back in his chair and heard a little groan coming from behind. “I’m not really in the mood for playing hide and seek, I’m kind of in the middle of something and-”

“Son, I need your help,” said Asmodeus and Magnus narrowed his eyes, because he could hear that his father sounded freaked out and very much uncomfortable. Almost scared? And nothing made the King of Edom scared, so Magnus was very intrigued to see what the hell had his father gotten himself into this time. It was like he had some kind of a talent for finding trouble and Magnus only rubbed his temples, but in the end decided to hear him out.

“What kind of help do you need?” asked Magnus and tried to get a better look at Asmodeus, who was now crouching down and very much wanting to hide, but he had nowhere to go. Ugh, this was highly embarrassing and he just shuddered. His older brother was a monster for doing _this_ to him and he just clicked with his tongue.

“It’s more of a magic thing,” said Asmodeus and Magnus snorted. Asmodeus wanted _his_ help with _magic?_ Last time Magnus checked his father’s magic was much stronger than his own, so hearing this was quite fascinating. In a way, almost shocking and he stood up, crossed his arms on top of his chest and went closer to his dad.

“You need _my_ help with magic? How come? I thought you were much stronger. What could my magic possibly do that yours can’t?” asked Magnus and then rolled his eyes as his father kept on hiding. It kind of annoyed him when he couldn’t see the person he was talking to. Especially if he was about to offer them any kind of help. It was rude. “And _please_ get out of there, I can’t see you and it’s pissing me off,” he added and Asmodeus groaned.

Asmodeus flinched and then slowly crept further away from Magnus. “You know the thing is kind of,” he started and then he exhaled. “Your _favourite_ uncle and I had a little argument,” started Asmodeus and Magnus sighed, rubbing his temples. Ugh… they fought _again?_ Seriously? Well, given that they were _both_ on Earth wasn’t really that much of a surprise, but still. Magnus was getting tired of all this family drama and being in the middle of it to solve it out every freaking time!

“What did Lucifer do to you now, dad?” asked Magnus, completely unamused.

Asmodeus finally gathered the courage and stepped out. “Well, he was an idiot and planted these on my head,” said Asmodeus and Magnus’ jaw dropped to the floor when he saw his father. As he stepped out and finally stopped hiding, Magnus couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His father, the King of Edom, had a pair of fluffy cat ears on top of his head, which were angrily drooped down. “The worst part is that I have lunch plans with Lilith and- _this is not funny, Magnus!_ ” he started, but then Magnus started laughing out loud, Asmodeus’ cat ears then flinching angrily and Magnus only laughed harder and harder, to the point of crying almost.

When Magnus finally stopped laughing he went over to his dad and looked at the ears closely. “Wow they really are on there, huh,” he said and then snorted again. “Come, kitty, kitty,” teased him Magnus, living for it. Oh, his uncle was a genius. This was _everything_. Magnus loved it and he wasn’t going to let his father forget it this easy either.

“Shut up,” groaned Asmodeus.

“Well, since this is Lucifer’s magic, I don’t know what else do you want me to do. They’re coming off when he wants them to,” said Magnus and then just rubbed his palms together. “But I can sure take full advantage of this until then,” he said and pulled out his phone to snap a few photos. Asmodeus got angry and burned Magnus’ phone with his magic, stomping over into the living room, sat on top of the couch and started sulking like a cat would, ears angrily drooped down again and if he could, he would be hissing.

In the meantime, Alec came back home from work and happily stepped inside of the apartment, going to Magnus to kiss him as the warlock waltzed over to the front door to welcome his boyfriend back home. It wasn’t until Alec took off his jacket and stepped into the living room that he saw that Asmodeus was visiting. “Oh, Magnus, you didn’t tell your father was over,” said Alec happily and then his eyes widened when he took another look at Asmodeus. At first time he didn’t really register the cat ears, but now that was all that he could really focus on. “Magnus, why is your dad a cat?”

And Magnus started laughing again.

“Excuse my son,” said Asmodeus angrily and looked at Alec. “My brother cursed me,” said Asmodeus and his ears then perked up as Alec sat on top of the couch next to him, fascinated. Wow, they were moving. And Alec was a huge cat lover, so- _oh my God, imagine them on Magnus!_

“Which one?” asked Alec with a snort.

“Lucifer,” whined Asmodeus. “And he did something that I can’t take them off. He and his stupid magic. Magnus wouldn’t help me either, so I’m stuck like this. Fuck my life, literally,” said Asmodeus and Alec still kept on staring at the ears, which were now drooped down, sad and Alec’s heart broke. No, the kitty shouldn’t be sad!

“I love my uncle,” said Magnus.

“Look at me, I look _ridiculous,_ ” whined Asmodeus and Alec shook his head.

“I think it’s cute,” blurted out Alec and Magnus looked at him.

“You think what now?!” asked Magnus.

“Yes, cute,” said Alec. “I’m a huge cat lover, you see,” said Alec and Magnus was as well, but he found _this_ anything but cute and with horror in his eyes he watched how Alec reached up with his hand and gently tapped Asmodeus’ head. _What it the world was happening?!_ Magnus was internally screaming, while Alec was living for it. Kitty cats were amazing in all shapes and sizes. And funny enough, Asmodeus didn’t mind the attention. “Oh! I know how to call you!” said Alec and Asmodeus arched an eyebrow.

“Huh?!”

“Asmokitty!” said Alec, proud with himself for the nickname he managed to come up all on his own and Magnus quickly stomped over to his, grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him away from the couch. “Magnus, what are you doing?!” asked Alec completely disappointed.

“What are you doing?! Calling my father _adorable_ and then proceeding to pet him,” said Magnus, stepping his foot down. Nope, this was going to end, right now! Magnus’ cheeks were red with embarrassment when Alec started laughing like crazy and he just shook his head when he realised what wash happening. Oh, Magnus was jealous and he was adorable like that even though he would never really admit to being jealous.

“You’re jealous,” said Alec and then snorted.

“I am not,” protested Magnus and turned around from him, but the pout on his lips said it all. He was so jealous. “I am Magnus Bane, I don’t get jealous,” he then continued sulking. But deep inside, he too, wanted to be called cute like that! Maybe his uncle was on to something. So, he wondered, if he would go to Lucifer and-

“You so are jealous,” said Alec and kissed his boyfriend happily. “And you’re adorable when you’re jealous.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Alexander, I wasn’t jealous,” said Magnus.

However when the next day came and Magnus showed up home with the cat ears of his very own as he went to Lucifer and beg him to gift him ones just for a few hours, Alec was dying with laughter again, because Magnus had just proved himself wrong by doing all of that. So, totally not jealous, huh?! However, Alec wasn’t going to make any comments about it and just enjoyed the way Magnus curled up in his lap like a cat would and he just kept petting and hugging his boyfriend, who was finally content.

_Ha! There you go father, I’m more adorable!_


End file.
